Loki
---- Nikolai Czerny (ニコライ•クゼルニー, Nikorai Kuzerunii), almost exclusively known as Loki (ロキ, Roki), is an exceptionally gifted Dark Mage. Additionally known as the Too-Clever Fox (も利口狐, Morikō Kitsune) for his high intelligence and masterful usage of Memory-Make, Loki is a well coveted asset, which has led him to become the key of a neutrality agreement between Faule Blute and Abyss Fang. Because of this, he works for both organizations, though only bears the mark of the former. Appearance Known for his scarlet scarf and equally bright hair, Loki is a popular and easily recognizable sight in the criminal underground. He is often described to have a roguish appearance, highlighted by unorthodox fashion, his eyepatch, and a devilish grin. The air around him seems charged with a chaotic sort of charisma that draws both admiration and fear. Since birth, Loki has been a natural ginger, with orange hair that tends to spike upwards. It is trimmed to his ears with an undercut. He often wears a headband, pinning the longer bangs to frame his face. When not in its usual style, his bangs fall in a more wild fashion, occasionally covering his eyes. He has also been seen slicking it back for formal events. Offsetting the fiery color of his hair are mesmerizing emerald eyes that often hold a gleam of mischief. They are upturned, with thick eyelashes and sharp brows. His face itself can be noted to be somewhat effeminate, with a sharp jaw, high cheekbones, a thin angular nose, arched eyebrows and lips with a peaked cupid's bow. Loki stands at 6'2, a height taller than most, though not absurd. He has broad, muscular shoulders, long legs, and a toned torso. His posture is not terribly grand, as he has a habit of shrugging his shoulders forward. Loki's skin is mildly tan, with some smaller scars flecking his frame. One of his most defining features is his blind right eye, typically covered by the eyepatch he wears. When removed, one not only sees a milky pupil but the thin outline of a blooming flower, the sigil of his primary guild Faule Blute. His voice is noted to be somewhat flat, with long drawn out vowels, compared to be "honey-like". Loki has a rather bright and flamboyant sense of style. His most commonly worn outfit is comprised of a sea green undershirt, with an obsidian blazer decorated with red buttons and gold tassel-like beads. The blazer is rolled up, with maroon fingerless gloves covering his forearms. He wears gray pants and tall black boots climb to mid-thigh, with red and purple trim matched by a black belt. In addition to this, he often wears slightly less bright suits and outfits of similar scheme. Loki is always seen wearing a deep red scarf, knit for him by Xavier as well as his eyepatch, commonly accompanied by a thick black headband with a beaded 'x'. He has two small silver hoop earrings through his left ear and a single stud on his right. Personality & Traits Loki is typically described by most people as utterly carefree, lackadaisical to the point where some, most commonly, his father claims apparent insanity. He is eager and reverent when observing the world around him, finding bliss and entertainment in the darker occurrences of existence. He has always possessed a happy-go-lucky attitude, greatly juxtaposing his twisted lack of moral compass. All things considered, he is a rather cheery person to be around, joyfully conversing with anyone he comes into contact with as if they were close friends. He has a relatively low attention span and seeks amusement in another around him, whether it is wasting his time reading tabloids, studying the strategies and spells of MCAA fighters, or conversing with frankly anyone that will endure his chatter. His extroversion in most cases can be overwhelming, with a stupendous level of energy and appetite for companionship. As previously stated, Loki has a rather twisted moral compass or more easily explained as having none at all. His actions depend on his mood, making decisions based on his whims, emotional state, or needs at the time. As stated by Xavier, their moral compasses are more like roulette wheels. Loki has no qualms breaking the law, injuring or even murdering people, so long as it suits his orders or his needs. He is notoriously unreliable and antagonistic towards Nero, despite their mutual relationship. Loki is often ruled off as just a carefree fool, following orders given to him without abandon, however, he is remarkably intelligent. His mind is quick and clever and he is able to play a room of people fairly easily. He has an exceptional memory to support his magic of choice and is quite composed in the face of adversity. Even when faced with difficult situations, anger, and sadness, Loki sports a smile on his face, keeping his emotions stowed to the side when doing business. Because of his occupation, he is often forced into dangerous situations, most of which can be solved diplomatically with his expert conversational skills and generally amicable behavior. Hidden behind this is a ruthless side, as shown when he repeatedly mocked and flirted with an opponent. Contrasting his chaotic persona and need for freedom, he does not seem to mind taking Persephone or Nero's orders, with the nihilistic view that: "I'm gonna die anyway, why make a fuss about being my own boss when death owns us all." Relationships History Six of Cups Raised in a loving, nurturing environment, Loki had a privileged childhood contrasting the path he would later take in life. The second son of a middle-class businessman and housewife... Two of Swords The Wheel of Fortune Reverse Magician Abilities Ways of Combat Talented Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In addition to his magical prowess, Loki is also quite the accomplished hand-to-hand combatant. With his exemplary memory and quick processing speed, he often falls back on "copycat" tendencies, watching or mirroring his opponent's moves until he has an understanding great enough to counter it. To most, his style of fighting is utterly unoriginal, merely a reflection of that of another's. For those that truly witness his fighting style, they begin to find that its the exact opposite. Much like how Memory-Make is built on forging interpretations of spells he has seen, Loki's style of combat is built on an inestimable number of techniques, philosophies, and motions he has studied and memorized from multiple martial arts— all of which connect like puzzle pieces to form fighting style that adapts to match and challenge that of his foe's. In terms of stance, Loki is relatively relaxed, either taking a basic fighting stance, with arms raised and knees bent, or no stance at all. He is incredibly reactive, making stances quite unnecessary until the moment before a strike, thus opts out of taking a distinguishable one. He fights with a variety of styles, from the grace and distinguished balance of to aggressive and heavy-hitting styles such as . The biggest common factor is a philosophy stemming from — the desire to end a fight as quickly and efficiently as possible. Because of Loki's overwhelming cognitive abilities, he is capable of sensing and recognizing the attack patterns and movements of his opponents, knowing exactly what he needs to do to counter their movements. Loki has a wide repertoire of techniques at his disposal, using a variety of punches, hand-strikes, kicks, and even incorporating elbow strikes, knee strikes and headbutts. He is capable of implementing dynamic, destructive force through his strikes, alongside bone-breaking techniques to utterly decimate his foes. In addition to striking, he is accomplished at throws, holds, and joint locks to further immobilize his foes. Loki is accustomed to fighting in tight spaces, such as alleys, making the most of his space and will also fall back onto more vicious tactics, striking vital points such as the groin and gouging eyes, to fell foes. He is also quite familiar with combatting armed foes and combined with his enhanced physical prowess, is exceptionally talented at disarming his opponents, dodging and twisting their weapon out of their hands. His style flows from vicious brutality to graceful efficiency in a moment, utterly unpredictable as red-hot offense transitions to cool blocking. Loki’s ability to mirror, predict and counteract his opponent’s spell is fearsome to watch, going from merely surviving an interaction to completely overtaking his opponents. He is one of the few people that Xavier Tolva considers a challenge to spar and is more than capable of taking on several foes at once. He can commonly be seen watching MCAA matches in his free time, only gaining additions to his style of combat. Loki is the epitome of the term "creature of adaptation" and combined with his high physical prowess, overwhelming cognitive capabilities, and power as a wizard is cemented as a legend of the criminal underground and a terrifying man to meet. Physical Capabilities Resolute Strength: With broad shoulders and noticeable musculature, it is no surprise that Loki is capable of expressing dynamic and explosive feats of strength. Even in his teenage years, he has displayed above average strength and since adopting a more active lifestyle. His strength spreads throughout his entire body, giving him incredible striking power as well as enhancing his speed and jumping power. Loki packs more than a considerable punch, creating impacts strong enough to break bone and fissure stone. His offensive power is great, hammering into foes to knock their breath away. In addition to his combat strength, he is also capable of handling and hurling heavy weights, easily able to lift a 175 lb man into the air with one hand. Enhanced Speed: Loki is exceptionally fast, light on his feet and when combined with his agility, phenomenal processing speed, and reflexes, is difficult to tag in combat. In close quarters combat, it is difficult to hit him though he is more prone to tanking physical hits. He attacks like lightning, quickly striking with devastating force. He can clear longer distances rather quickly, with experience chasing down his targets through alleys and cityscapes. Loki possesses rather fantastic speed endurance, capable of keeping a breakneck pace for quite some time. He is also capable of making leaps of great distances. In combination with his equally as impressive agility and reflexes, it is difficult to land a solid blow against him. Elevated Agility: In conjunction with his speed and reflexes, Loki has an elevated level of agility that makes it insanely difficult to target him. Agility is made up of his ability to make hairpin directional changes in an instance, working alongside his reflexes and processing speed to properly respond to threats. He is capable of stopping his momentum in an instance, changing direction to dodge or chase without hesitation. In general, his level of agility makes it unimaginably difficult to hit him from a distance, as he is capable of maneuvering out of the way of most projectiles, thus, making this one of his more useful attributes. Impressive Reflexes: Out of his three "speed-based" abilities he possesses, Loki's reflexes are on a high level than his agility and speed. Stemming from his enhanced processing speed, Loki is capable of noticing, comprehending, and reacting to external stimuli at a phenomenal rate making it incredibly difficult to catch him off-guard. He has incredible quick offense, pummeling his foes with an intense barrage of strikes and is difficult to tag in combat because of his reaction timing. Combined with his speed and agility he can make incredible hairpin turns and react at a moments notice to overtake foes. Remarkable Durability: Loki possesses a remarkable pain tolerance. He is no stranger to injury and can take quite a beating before succumbing to injuries. His tissue is quite dense with durable bones that support his body, even through the physical trauma of combat. He is resilient to both magical and physical damage and is shown to possess particular resistance to magical attacks. In combination with his strength and stamina, Loki is able to dish out just as much if not more damage that he's capable of taking, fighting to the bitter end. Tremendous Stamina: In addition to his other attributes, Loki also possesses rather impressive stamina. He has great speed endurance and because of his exceptional durability and pain tolerance, can take a significant amount of damage and keep fighting. He is capable of running for long periods of time and can stay in intense close-quarters combat without breaks or hesitation for longer periods than the average mage. Assorted Abilities Genius Intellect: Loki, as apparent by his chosen name and alias the Too-Clever Fox (も利口狐, Morikō Kitsune), is very smart. Even as a child, Loki was known for his exceptional intellect, quickly being able to solve problems, learning how to read, write, and complete puzzles well before he was enrolled in the first grade. Throughout his childhood and adolescence, school was dull to him, as he found himself absorbing the material at a far above average rate. Despite having less than stellar grades in school, Loki tested exceptionally, capable of applying straight into medical school from high school. In addition to his general intelligence, Loki has fantastic memory retention, quite befitting of his magic and great processing speed that allows him to perceive and comprehend information at an enhanced rate. He is a fantastic strategist, with a plan (and multiple backups) for almost every scenario he finds himself in. *'Excellent Memory Retention:' As previously stated, Loki is perceptibly noted for his phenomenal memory retention. Details stick in his mind like glue, and at the drop of a hat, he is capable of completely reciting maths tables from his childhood or standards for medical procedures from eight years prior. Unlike Xavier, the things Loki has memorized are not random trivia, tidbits from past lives, but things he has actively experienced or sought after. He regularly reads in his free time, spending a significant amount of time studying magic and combat by watching MCAA matches. In addition, every time he enters combat, he only stands to grow strong, taking in more information about combat to further challenge his opponents. Like alcohol, Loki has only grown in strength as he's aged, the experiences of his life continuing to bolster his magic and mind. *'Exemplary Processing Speed:' Loki's cognitive processing speed is fantastically accelerated, allowing him to absorb and comprehend information and stimuli at an enhanced rate. Not only does this mean he is capable of rapidly recalling and remembering information, it means he perceives thing almost as quickly as they happen, decreasing the amount of time between perception and reaction. This greatly contributes to his enhanced reflexes, making it truly difficult to make a move without Loki noticing and reacting in time. *'Expert Strategist:' In correspondence with his enhanced processing speed, memory retention, and generally superior intellect, Loki is an expert strategist. He is capable of quickly forming multiple plans of attack at once, analyzing his foes strengths and weaknesses to effectively mold several strategies oriented to their ultimate downfall. Despite being a fantastic personal tactician and having a good deal of charisma, Loki finds it difficult to lead and involve others with his plans as they often fall behind. This is one of the reasons Loki tends to work alone, as he cannot tolerate collaborating with others that fail to comply with his plans. The exception to this rule is Xavier, as both are greatly intelligent and often bounce ideas off of each other for the most effective tactics. Medical Expertise & Surgical Skills: Although a dropout of a surgery program, Loki still has exceptional knowledge in medicine, more particularly traumatic injuries to the body. He has an outstanding understanding of the human body and can quickly and efficiently identify the cause of an injury and what treatment is necessary for almost any situation, even if he is not capable of issuing care. Though he does not carry any sort of medical kit with him, he is a talented field medic, making the best of what items and options he has in his surroundings to issue the most sufficient care capable in a given situation. Magic Magical Capabilities Extraordinary Magic Reserves: Loki houses quite a great deal of magic power inside of his origin. He has been noticed since childhood to have an astounding capacity for magic, though nothing quite caught his eye until he discovered Memory-Make's existence. Recognizing the amount of power it would require to efficiently wield such a magical weapon, Loki began practicing and expanding his magic power as he grew. At first, it was simple spells, soon forgotten as he grew to higher feats. Since his time as a Dark Mage, Loki's magic reserves have only grown, thus giving him the capacity to deal devastating magical damage on the battlefield. His current "deck", as he calls it, of Memory-Make spells are a result of his magical stamina and he is capable of using them one after another in a fight, despite their powerful nature. Potent Magical Aura: Loki's Magical Aura is quite memorable, thickly coating his entire body. It as if he stands in the center of a sun, a glowing myriad of reds, oranges, and yellows shrouding his body. The aura is compact, almost completely obscuring his body, showing only his silhouette. Loki possesses magical reserves and raw magic power much higher than the average individual. He can be held to the standard of an "S-Class Aura". Unlike a good percentage of other mages that have unique properties to their auras, Loki's does not possess any sort of individuality, despite its sun-like appearance. Above Average Magical Aptitude: With an incredible drive for intelligence and a great memory, Loki has always had an interest in what he could not fully understand: Magic. He voraciously read and learned the fundamentals of magic, learning Memory-Make by starting with the basics before he scrapped his way forward. His keen intellect aids him when memorizing and processing spells and combined with his innate and prestigious aptitude for magic, Loki is capable of quickly adding things to his arsenal. Memory-Make Memory-Make (記憶の造形魔法, Kioku no Zōkei Mahō) is a unique and Caster Magic and Molding Magic that gives Loki the ability to reconstruct spells from his memories. Unlike other Molding Magics, he does not work with a tangible element, and instead, forges spells from his own memories. To do this, he has to be able to clearly visualize the effect in mind, exerting his magic power to recreate the spell. At its base form, it seems that the spells he uses are all disconnected, however, they have one common factor— Loki has memorized them, either by witnessing them as a bystander or one’s opponent. Loki is quite an adept user of Memory-Make, with incredible memory retention and an agile mind that has made Memory-Make detrimental in his hands. Memory-Make revolves around his ability to visualize and mold spells into existence. He is even capable of combining the effects of two memorized spells to create extraordinarily powerful combinations. In addition to “recalling” and adapting spells, he is also capable of “forgetting” spells, effectively erasing them from existence in a manner not dissimilar to Nullification Magic. Although Memory-Make is greatly powerful, it takes quite a bit of magic power to wield effectively, however, Loki has the necessary reserves to use it well. His style of Memory-Make adapts interpretations of spells named and themed after , adapting “cards” from both the Major and Minor Arcana. He has an incredible repertoire of commonly used techniques, both offensive, defensive, and supplementary. With a varied skill set, Loki is difficult to combat, and his magical prowess combined with his quick and clever mind as well as his physical capabilities are enough to overwhelm most foes that stand in his way. ' (馬鹿, Baka): Just like Loki is capable of memorizing spells, he is also capable of “forgetting” or dispelling his opponent’s magical spells in a technique he has titled “The Fool”. By exerting his own magic power, Loki is subsequently capable of nullifying spells in a quick decisive moment. To do this, he is required to exert the same, if not slightly more magic power than what was used to cast the spell. When he is unable to dispel an opponent’s attack or finds it unnecessary to fully remove it, he is also capable of making the memory of spells “foggy”, decreasing the strength of the attack in correspondence to the amount of magic power he exerts. *' ' (僧, Sou): The Hierophant gives Loki the ability to create a clone or “memory” of himself as illusionary projections to replace himself when in combat. These clones are capable of tanking a single blow before dissipating and can be used rather rapidly as he dodges to take his place. Outside of direct combat, Loki can use The Hierophant in more refined ways, behaving like Thought Projections to communicate with people from longer distances. He is also capable of creating several copies of himself to confuse opponents, tricking them into thinking one of these clones is himself, preparing to cast a spell, only to attack from another direction. These clones have been shown to be extremely realistic until touched, making them nearly perfect copies of himself. *'The Emperor' (皇帝, Koutei): The Emperor is Loki’s iteration of Ice-Make: Knight (氷造形•騎士, Hizoukei: Kishi), giving him the capability to create an elemental knight to fight for him. To use this spell, Loki exerts his magic power, using it to form a large suit of ice-plated armor alongside a devastating longsword. This “Knight” is a sentient force, that although hollow, is immensely strong and durable. Loki’s knight is an expert of swordplay, with enhanced physical capabilities to aid it in combatting its foes. He has complete control of his warrior, though the knight’s every moves do not need to be determined. Simple mental commands such as “attack” or “protect me” are more than sufficient. Loki is capable of creating his knight at varying builds, from 6 feet tall, like himself, to a 12-foot giant to dominate the battlefield. In addition, he can create up to three knights at once, though this is fairly taxing to him. *' ' (星, Hoshi): The Star is Loki’s version of Grand Chariot (七星剣, Shichijōken), giving him the ability to call down a constellation of meteors resembling the Big Dipper to destroy his opponents. Unlike other practitioners of this spell, Loki does not need to perform a hand gesture, and instead merely releases his magic power, forming seven golden magic seals above his opponents and on the ground below them. These seals rapidly begin to glow, releasing powerful blasts of stellar energy, shooting from both the skyward seals and grounded seals to trap Loki’s opponent in devastating pillars of light. The beams deliver immense damage, with intense power that feels like thousands of needles searing into skin. It is a powerful and widespread spell that is quite taxing to Loki, however nearly impossible to escape because of its range. *'The Sun' (陽, You): The Sun is a combination spell of Sound Magic and Light Magic, traditionally known as Flashbang (フラッシュバン, Furasshuban) that causes a great explosion of light to not only debilitate foes but concuss and temporarily blind them as well. Loki gathers an orb of Sound Magic in one hand with a matching ball of Light Magic in the other, merging the two to form a fused sphere exerting a high-pitched whir. Once combined, Loki launches the orb at his target, the gyratory force causing it to expand on its own. When it reaches its target, the orb explodes. The force is great enough to fissure concrete, blasting materials back while releasing a blast of blinding light and deafening noise. Such an event will not only inflict great blunt trauma to his foes but additionally blind them for several minutes, disrupting their balance and removing their hearing for the same duration. *'Strength' (力, Ryuko): Strength is a basic spell that enhances Loki’s physical attributes by threefold for short periods of time, giving him the might necessary to topple foes physically stronger than himself. To do this, Loki channels his magic power through his body, maximizing and enhancing his bones and tissue to make himself stronger, faster, and more durable. With this enhancement active, he is capable of handling great amounts of weight, taking on incredible amounts of damage and evading lighting-fast attacks to make himself nearly undefeatable on the battlefield. Because of the extreme nature of this spell and the effect it has on his body, Loki is not adjusted to the strain of handling this spell for more than seven minutes and thus uses it sparsely, giving his body time to rest before using it again. *'Justice' (公正, Kousei): Justice is one of Loki’s more peculiar and powerful spells. Based on Magulity Sense, Loki uses his magic power to create a link between himself and his opponents, creating an orange band of energy on their wrist that connects his sense of pain to theirs. Unlike , this spell travels one way, meaning Loki’s opponents will feel the pain he feels, although he won’t be affected by the damage he does to them. This is incredibly useful in a fight, making it that much easier for Loki to defeat his opponents, so long as he can outlast their attacks as well as deliver some of his own. Justice uses magic power for the entire duration it is active, meaning the longer he uses it, the more magic power he drains. Because of this, he uses it quite intelligently, activating it moments before he is struck and disabling it afterward to maintain efficiency. - Minor Arcana= *'Nine of Staves' (杖の九, Tsue no Kyuu): The Nine of Staves is an offensive spell stemming from Lightning Magic, traditionally known as Lightning Bug (蛍, Hotaru) that gives Loki the ability to inflict great electrical damage across a wide area. Unlike the source spell, Loki’s version is much heftier and he does not need to initiate it with a hand gesture. By releasing his magic power, he creates nine baseball-sized orbs of vibrant yellow electricity that, on his command, violently burst. Lightning shoots outs of them, discharging at a great voltage while it ricochets from orb to orb, additionally seeking out and electrocuting anyone standing between them. Nine of Staves is greatly powerful and is capable of paralyzing those without superb defense or durability to protect them. *'Knight of Staves' (杖の騎士, Tsue no Kishi): Knight of Staves is a spell Loki has cultivated that combines the effects of Fire Magic and Illusion Magic to create a dreadful swath of heat that not only dehydrates and inflicts hyperthermia but sets his opponent’s vision spinning, making it almost impossible to retaliate. Loki performs this spell by exerting his magic power, creating a zone of heat around his opponents so intense that it distorts the air around them, though this is also in part to the secondary nature of the spell. In any case, the heat is drastically intense, causing his foes to sweat, their bodies dehydrating to make them feeble and quickly prone to hyperthermia. The illusionary aspect of this spell distorts and warps their vision, making it impossible to see straight. This can effectively disable his opponents, making them quite easy to dispose of. It is believed that this spell was partially inspired by Xavier’s searing aura. *'Ace of Pentacles' (銭貨の最優, Senka no Saiyuushu): Ace of Pentacles is a forceful spell stemming from Gravity Magic, that gives Loki both an offensive and defensive countermeasure in a fight. By exerting and compressing his magic power around his body, Loki is capable of rapidly exerting an omnidirectional pulse of gravity, forcing anything backward with the force of a freight train. In an offensive manner, Loki uses this to knock his opponents backward with power great enough to send them flying, breaking their ribs in the process. In a defensive manner, he can use it to keep opponents away from himself, as well as their projectiles and spells to make him literally untouchable. *' ' (杯の四, Pai no Shi): Four of Cups is a defensive spell based on the spell Mirror Water (鏡水, Kyōsui) that gives Loki the ability to form a Magic Seal that reflects an opposing attack back at its caster. Loki casts the spell by exerting his magic power right at the moment before a spell is to hit him. By forming the seal, it effectively acts as a capable shield, additionally reflecting the attack back at its original caster with twice the strength, capable of dealing incredible damage based on the original strength of the spell. Four of Cups is only applicable against magic attacks, making him still prone to physical strikes. *'Two of Swords' (剣の二, Ken no Ni): Two of Swords is probably Loki’s least taxing spell and most commonly used, giving him heightened sensory abilities based on the flow of air to offset his lack of natural vision. He is so accustomed to using this spell that it is almost always active, which in itself is a testament to his magic power. By exerting his magic power Loki increases his sensitivity to movement in the air around him. This makes him hyper-perceptive to changes in his environment, filling in his blind spot to make it nearly impossible to approach him without his knowledge. With this, he is capable of preemptively dodging strikes, increasing his exceptional agility and evasive capabilities. *'Queen Of Swords' (剣の王妃, Ken no Ouhi): Queen of Swords is a spell memorized from his guild master Persephone stemming from Weapon Magic. Loki exerts his magic power, forging it into six-inch metal daggers that he is capable of subsequently controlling via a concentrated form of Telekinesis. He is capable of completely manipulating these daggers, shooting them through the air towards his foes at high speeds. He inflicts incredible piercing damage, digging into flesh, slicing arteries, and pinning people to structures. Loki is capable of creating so many daggers that they appear to be hazy clouds from afar. Queen of Swords is a greatly versatile and powerful spell in its own right, making it one of his most commonly used spells. }} Equipment *'Warp Crystal' (移動晶, Shunkanidou Shou): A Warp Crystal is a uniquely crafted Lacrima that Loki uses to teleport between set locations of his choosing. It is fairly large, though still capable of fitting easily in one hand. It is amber in color, with six sides converging into a point on either end. Loki is capable of using this to transport himself to any location he can comprehensively remember and visualize. As a practitioner of Memory-Make, it is no surprise that he can recall of plethora of locations. Most commonly, he is seen warping from his own apartment, to the Faule Blute Guild Hall, to Nero’s office, and even into major cities. To use the Warp Crystal, Loki channels his magic power into it, envisioning the location he wishes to travel to. He then, flips it upside down, teleporting to his chosen location when the opposite side is pointed downward. Most of the time, Loki does this in a theatrical manner, tossing it upward and letting it spin once before catching it as it falls, though in some situations, merely flips it like an hourglass. The Warp Crystal fits fairly easily into a large inner pocket of his blazer. Extras - Concept and Creation= Loki is an ode to some to some of my favorite male characters in YA novels. His name itself is a reference to Nikolai Lantsov and Noah Czerny, two male characters from entirely different series that captured my attention and were dreadfully more interesting than your run-of-the-mill brooding badass. Nikolai, a prince turned pirate, with clever wit, quips and leadership qualities that inspired the more fox-like side of Loki and Noah, the ghost of a prep school teen whose cheerful childish personality masked his wisdom and fate, inspired the complexity of Loki’s personality and viewpoint. His preferred name, Loki, is very obviously a reference to the Norse god of tricksters, which is blatantly apparent in his personality. He also developed some fairy tale motif, somewhat linked to “Little Red” in his position running errands through the underground, though this is offset (as stated in the poem I wrote for him) by his rather wolfish and brutal abilities. The inclusion of Tarot Cards as a factor of his overall thematics, stemmed from my original concept of him, as a practitioner of Card Magic with a Sharingan-esque copycat ocular magic, though this was later adapted to Memory-Make to compliment and contrast his partner’s memory-based abilities. I decided to retain the theme of Tarot Cards as I found that they are very interesting and all have meanings that could serve as inspiration for spells. Overall, Loki is meant to be an interesting and dynamic antagonist, with not necessarily villainous qualities, but an outlook on life and experiences that made it easier for him to follow someone and carry out their will. —[[User:Astrarche|'Astrarchē']][[User talk:Astrarche|(Consult a Queen.)]] - Quotes By= - Quotes To= - Excerpts= - Statistics= }} Category:Characters Category:Character Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages Category:Abyss Fang Member Category:Faule Blute Member Category:Memory-Make User Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant